Love will never die
by xLonelyAi
Summary: Yami is een gemene Farao. Ahida is een slaaf. Zal de liefde opbloeien voordat het te laat is? Check it out


LOVE WILL NEVER DIE  
  
HOOFDSTUK I THE BIGINNING  
  
Op de grote zandvlaktes van Egypte liepen allemaal mensen. Tieners om precies te zijn. Ze waren er allemaal om 1 reden: Slaven. Een meisje genaamd Ahida viel op de grond en voelde bijna gelijk een zweepslag op haar rug komen. "Oempf!" Ze probeerde weer overeind te krabbelen maar voelde gelijk weer een zweepslag." Ik wil je horen gillen, SLAAF!!!" De man bleef slaan en opeens hoorde hij iemand schreeuwen:"Blijf met je poten van haar af klootzak!" De jongen kreeg meteen ook een slag. "AHHH!!!" Ahida keek op."Yugi... YUGI!" Ze sprong op en zag 3 mannen 1 van haar beste vrienden in elkaar slaan. De rest was onsnapt van de soldaten (behalve Ishtar en Ryou) en waren nu ook dakloos, want hun hele dorp was afgebrand. Ahida zei zacht."Laat Yugi met rust..." Iedereen om hun heen werd doodstil. Een van de mannen draaide zich om en grijnsde. "Wil je soms problemen, lekker ding!" En daarmee ging hij de fout in. Ahida werd woedend. "Niemand, maar dan ook NIEMAND noemt mij een lekker ding! Yugi, kom eens..." Yugi trok zich los en rende naar Ahida toe. "Wat is er Ahida?" "Yugi. Ik wil dat jij tussen de anderen gaat staan." "Maar... jij dan?" "Met mij komt het goed ga nu maar!" Yugi knikte en verdween tussen de nog steeds stille menigte. Hij liep recht op Ishtar en Ryou af die nogal achteraan stonden en dus niks van het alles hadden gezien, maar wel al het geschreeuw hadden gehoord. Ryou zag Yugi al aan komen en rende op hem af. "Yugi... Wat is er met je gebeurt en waar is..." Hij hield op toen hij klappen hoorde. Ishtar liep ook naar Yugi. "Is ze aan het vechten?" Yugi knikte en Ishtar en Ryou grijnsden. "Die bewakers kunnen het schudden. Ahida en Jounouchi hebben les gehad van een echte kolonel en die was, hoe zeg ik dat, nogal goed en die bewakers zijn een beetje zwak. Hahahaha!" Ishtar lag in een deuk. Ondertussen waren bijna alle bewakers naar Ahida gegaan om haar even duidelijk te maken dat ze niet tegen 20 bewakers op kan. Ahida grijnsde en haalde de eerste neer. Toen sprong ze op 2 handen in een handstand en trapte steeds 2 mannen in hun buik en ging zo door tot ze ze allemaal gehad had. Ze haalde alle mannen weer neer nadat ze waren opgestaan. "Ik dacht dat jullie slimmer waren. Foutje dus. Hahaha!!!" Ze draaide zich om. 1 van de mannen probeerde haar van achteren te grijpen, maar Ahida stootte net haar elleboog naar achteren recht in de maag van haar aanvaller. De man klapte gelijk dubbel. Ishtar kwam aanrennen." Oke dan! Goed man!" "Ik ben een vrouw!" "Ook goed jongen," Ahida schraapte haar keel. "Uhm meisje?" Ahida lachte. Maar ze hoorden weer zweepslgen in de lucht. "Ik denk dat weer moeten lopen." Ryou en Yugi zuchtten. Het was ook wel zwaar voor hun. Ze waren 2 van de kleinste tieners die hier rondliepen. "Kom op jullie 2. Het komt wel goed!" zei Ahida. Ishtar keek op. "Ja tuurlijk behalve als je een slaaf van de Farao of zijn Hoge Priester word!" Ryou en Yugi keken bang. "Nou bedankt Ishtar!" "Geen dank hoor Ahida." Ahida draaide met haar ogen. Ze werden in rijen opgesteld en er werd gezegt dat ze hun hoofd moesten buigen en gebogen moesten houden tot er werd gezegt dat ze hun hoofd mochten optillen.  
  
In het paleis zat Farao Yami te wachten op zijn Hoge Priester. Hij zat een beetje te luieren toen hij opeens een klop hoorde. "Binnen!" Zijn Hoge Priester kwam de kamer binnen. "De slaven zijn aangekomen, Farao." Yami grijnsde. "Oke, ik kom er zo aan."  
  
/Ha, eindelijk. De slaven/   
  
dacht hij en hij stond op en liep naar buiten.  
  
Ahida, Yugi, Ryou en Ishtar stonden doodstil met hun hoofd gebogen. Opeens hoorden ze de stem van Seth (Yami's Hoge Priester) praten: "Iedereen buigen voor de Farao!" Ze gingen op hun knieen. Behalve Ahida. Zij bleef staan. Ze kreeg een klap op haar rug, maar hij was niet zo hard. De bewakers waren nog niet vergeten hoe ze hun had afgeranseld. Seth keek haar met verbazing aan. Net zoals Yami. Seth sprak: "Waarom buig jij niet voor de Farao?" Ahida keek op. "Ik weiger voor een man te buigen die mijn ouders vermoord heeft!" Ishtar keek naar Ahida en stond toen ook op. "Ishtar blijf alsjeblieft zitten." Ahida smeekte bijna. "Ishtar, alsjeblieft. Ga zitten! Ik doe mezelf wat aan als jou wat overkomt!" Ishtar negeerde haar en bleef gewoon staan. Een bodyguard van Yami schrok zich bijna dood. "Dit kan niet!" Yami keek naar hem. "Wat is er Malik?" "Moet je naar die jongen kijken, die jongen die net is opgestaan." Yami keek. "Jeetje! Hij lijkt op jou Malik!" Ishtar voelde dat iemand naar hem keek en hij keek naar Malik. Ishtar hapte naar adem. Hij stompte Ahida nogal hard in haar zij. "AUW!!! GEK!" "Gomen nasai..." "Nou ja het doet ook weer niet zo'n pijn, Ishtar. Je hoeft geen sorry te zeggen!" Ishtar keek toch een beetje bezorgt en hij tilde een stukje van haar shirt op en hij had gelijk een knal te pakken. "Blijf van me af Ishtar!" "Ik probeerde alleen te kijken of er geen blauwe plek zak hoor!" Ze merkten nauwelijks dat eigenlijk iedereen naar hun zat te kijken. "Waarom stompte je me eigenlijk?" "Moet je naar die vent kijken die naast de Farao staat!" Ahida keek en keek recht in een paar ijsblauwe ogen. De rillingen liepen over haar rug. "Getsie! Die blauwe ogen!" Ishtar keek haar raar aan en zei: "Nee, niet die maar die ene met dat zandkleurige haar!" Ahida keek naar Malik en keek toen naar Ishtar en toen gelijk weer naar Malik. "Man Ishtar die vent lijkt op jou!" "Echt waar Ahida? Meen je dat nou?!" Ishtar begon te giechelen en kreeg gelijk een knal. "Mond dicht jij!!!" Ishtar boog gelijk zijn hoofd en hield zijn mond. Yami keek een beetje vreemd en had het gevoel dat hij moest lachen. Hij keek naar het clubje rond Ahida en Ishtar en zag Yugi. Yami tikte op Seth's schouder en zei:" Die jongen met dat haar net zoals mij. Die wil ik!" Seth keek naar Yugi en knikte. Seth liep naar een van de bewakers en fluisterde iets in zijn oor, de bewaker knikte en liep naar Yugi. Hij greep Yugi en trok hem naar voren. "Bedoeld u deze Farao?!" Yami knikte. Yugi keek op en begon tegen te stribbelen. " Nee! Ik wil niet! NEE!!!" Ahida keek naar Yugi en voelde zich alweer kwaad worden.  
  
/Hoe durft hij! Die Farao heeft wel lef zeg!  
  
Ryou stond nu ook op en huilde geluidloze tranen. Hij draaide  
zich naar Ahida en die sloeg beschermend haar armen om hem heen. "Shus maar Ryou het komt het wel goed. Shus, shus, shus."   
  
Een andere bodyguard van Yami keek naar Ryou. Hij schrok nogal. "Jeezus! Malik? Ik heb een beetje hetzelfde als jou!" "Hoe bedoel je Bakura?" "Nou, Die jongen die nu zo staat te huilen die lijkt op mij en... en wat doet dat meisje nou weer dan?" Ze keken naar Ahida. Ze had Ryou naar Ishtar verhuisd en liep nu op Yami af. "U...U bent een goorlap en alles wat beledigend is. U blijft met uw gore poten van Yugi af. Hoort u me? U blijft van hem af!!!" Ze werd van achteren weer aangevallen en ze sloeg degene zonder om te kijken neer. Bakura wreef over zijn neus. "Dat meisje kan hard slaan zeg!" Malik probeerde ook om haar tegen te houden, maar zonder succes: Na 1 minuut had hij een blauw oog en een bloedneus. "Jep Bakura, je hebt gelijk. Ze kan meppen!" Ahida liep steeds dichter naar Yami. Yami keek haar verbaast aan. Ze had net zijn 2 beste bodyguards neergeslagen. Ahida werd echt woedend. "Als u Yugi ook maar 1 vinger krenkt krijgt u met mij te maken!!!" "Ahida! Laat hem me niet meenemen!!! AHIDA!!!" Yugi moest echt heel hard huilen en Ahida werd zachter toen hij zich los had weten te trekken en hij haar heel stevig vasthield. Yami keek verbaast toe.  
  
/Net was het nog zo'n hard meisje en nu is ze zo lief en zachtaardig. Maar ze moet zich er maar overzetten want Yugi is nu van mij! Muawhahahahaha/  
  
Ahida keek toe terwijl Yugi haar hele t-shirt onder huilde. "Yugi. Als De Farao je pijn doet of iets doet wat jij niet leuk vind moet je het zeggen! Afgesproken?" Yugi knikte. Hij schreeuwde toen De Farao hem ruw vastpakte en hem meenam. Ahida werd gelijk weer hard. "Ik had u gewaarschuwd!" En ze wou op Yami afrennen toen ze opeens van achteren werd vastgepakt. Yami liep snel met Yugi weg. "Bedankt Seth. Ik sta bij je in het krijt!" "Ja ja ja Toe nou maar en je vind het hopelijk niet erg als ik zelf ook een slaaf neem?" "Nee hoor. Toe maar!" Seth keek naar de slaven en toen naar Ahida. Hij grijnsde. "Jij bent van mij!" Ahida keek hem goor aan. "Ik ben van niemand, dus ook niet van u!" Seth grijnsde. "Dacht je!" Ze liepen naar Seth's kamer. "Oke... Ik wil dat je mijn bad vol laat lopen en dat je me insopt, oke?!" Seth zei het op een dwingende toon. Ahida werd zo koel als het maar kan. "Nee." Seth keek verbaast. "Wat zei je?" "Ik zei: N.E.E.!" "IK zou het toch maar doen. Anders krijg je er van langs!" Ahida lag nog net niet in een deuk. "Ik krijg er van langs. Ha!" Ze keek rond en zag de badkamer. Seth zag haar kijken. "Nou schiet op dan. Bad en mij in soppen!" Ahida zuchtte. "Bent u doof of zo. Ik zei toch NEE!!!" Seth werd woedend. Hij greep Ahida weer van achteren en sleurde haar mee. Opeens hoorden ze een gil. "AHIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Ahida luisterde goed. (dat was niet zo moelijk want Yugi gilde nogal hard)  
  
/Dat is Yugi! Ik moet hem helpen!  
  
Ahida sloeg Seth op zijn hoofd en hij liet schreeuwend los. Ahida rende de kamer uit en rende op het geluid af. "AHIDA!!!! HELP!!! HIJ DOET ME PIJN!!!!!!!" Ahida stond voor een deur en achter die deur kwam het geluid vandaan. Ze probeerde hem los te krijgen maar dat lukte niet. Opeens hoorde ze Yami. "Niemand zal binnen kunnen komen SLAAF. Stomme domme SLAAF!" Ahida hoorde klappen. (Ik weet dat Yami nu nogal wreed is maar het komt goed hoor!)  
  
Ryou en Ishtar waren meegevoerd met de andere slaven en in een cel gegooit. "Ishtar?" "Ja Ryou?" "Ishtar, ik vind het eng!" Ishtar keek naar de snikkende Ryou en hij hield hem in zijn armen. "Het komt wel goed Ryou. Geloof me maar!"  
  
/Ik wou dat ik mezelf kon geloven./  
  
Ryou keek naar hem op. "Geloof je dat echt?" "Ja!" Ze hoorden een deur opengaan. Ryou begon te bibberen. Ishtar keek fel. Ze waren al een paar keer gewaarschuwd dat ze moesten werken en als ze hun werk niet goed deden werden ze gestraft.  
  
/Als iemand nu aan Ryou komt, krijgen ze met mij te maken!/  
  
Er kwamen 2 mannen binnen en toen ze in het maanlicht kwamen zag Ishtar er 1 die hij kende: de man die zoveel op hem leek. De 2 mannen leken ergens naar te zoeken.  
"Zie jij ze al Malik?" vroeg Bakura. "Nee. Jij wel dan?" "Ja tuurlijk daarom vraag ik het je ook!" Bakura grinnikte en liep verder, kijkend in de cellen. Na een tijdje stond hij bij hun cel. Bakura keek naar Ryou en Ryou keek naar Bakura met open mond. "Jezus.." Was het enige dat Ryou kon uitbrengen. Malik keek naar Bakura en liep naar hem toe. Hij keek naar Ishtar en verbaaste zich nog meer over hoe op elkaar leken. "Nou, Ik ben Malik en die open-mond-hangende-gek naast me is Bakura. Ennn jullie zijn???" "Ik ben Ishtar en die ook-open-mond-hangende-gek naast mij is Ryou." Ze lachten.  
  
Ahida kon het niet geloven.  
  
/De Farao is Yugi aan het slaan! Ik moet naar binnen! Nu!  
  
Ze beukte tegen de deur en opeens vloog hij open. Yami keek op en zag wie het was. "JIJ weer!" Ahida keek hem vuil aan. "JA! Ik weer en laat Yugi nu maar gaan!" "Mooi niet! Hij is nu van mij!" "Ahida help me!" Ahida keek Yugi zacht aan. "Met jou komt alles goed Yugi. Ik zweer het!" Ze keek naar Yami en werd gelijk weer hard. "Hoe durft u iemand die zo onschuldig is te slaan! U ziet toch dat hij daar niet tegen kan! Hoe kunt u dat doen?!"  
  
/Als ik de Farao nou maar genoeg schuld aan kan praten dan laat hij Yugi misschien wel gaan!  
  
Yami wou net antwoorden toen Seth binnen kwam stormen. "Het spijt me O Grote zoon van Ra maar..." Ahida keek naar Seth en onderbrak hem. "O Grote zoon van Ra. Pffff. Laat me niet lachen. Hahahaha." Yami keek haar aan en keek toen naar Seth. "Ga verder." "Deze Slaaf is ontsnapt toen ze werk moest doen!" Ahida keek weer naar Seth. "Ik heet geen Slaaf, maar ik heet Ahida. Zou u zo vriendelijk willen zijn om me bij mijn naam te noemen?" Ahida keek Seth aan, Yami keek Ahida aan en Seth keek Yami weer aan.  
  
/Moet je kijken hoe Yami naar die slaaf kijkt. Hij lijkt wel onder de indruk en verliefd of zo. Ach ja nou dat kan niet. Yami kan niet verliefd worden op een slaaf!/  
  
Dacht Seth. "Nou... Uhm Ahida? We moeten maar eens gaan en dan kan jij me eindelijk in bad stoppen!" "Owwwww! HOE vaak moet IK het nog zeggen. NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEE NEE NEE NEE NEE!!!! En trouwens... Ik kwam hier om Yugi te redden van een slachtende gek!" Yami keek gekwetst. "Ik ben geen slachtende gek!" Ahida keek hem weer aan. "O nee? Daarom slacht u natuurlijk al die mensen af of niet soms!?" Yami keek boos. "IK ben niet verantwoordelijk voor wat mijn bewakers doen! En ik ben jou heerser dus jij zou moeten doen wat Ik wil! Anders neem ik alles van je af!" Ahida keek hem aan en bleef maar staren, minuten lang. Toen zei ze wat. "U kunt alles van ons afnemen, maar ons hart krijgt u nooit in uw macht!" En ze pakte Yugi en liep gewoon weg.


End file.
